SGQCVER2
SGQCVER2 is a modification for Quake made by Shannon Greene. This modification is an update of the earlier SG modification. All alterations from said modification are included except where otherwise noted. This includes the documentation and broken functions such as skins transferring between levels and teamplay mechanics. This modification was later in turn updated to SGQCVER3. Note that there appear to be some missing audio files. Upon loading a level, errors will appear that "Inv1" (played when the player goes through a Hologram), "ItemBK2", and "R_Tele5" are missing. None of these files were included with the modification. Shannon desired to make each modification able to be toggled on and off via the Console, but had no idea how to accomplish such a task. Some of the functions that existed previously within another portion of the code have now been placed in their own separate QC files to allow for a modular nature. Impulses * Impulse 21 - Fires a Proximity Mine. Costs 2 Rockets, places a grenade projectile where the player is currently standing. This projectile will begin spinning in the air before arming itself after three seconds. After those three seconds, anything that comes close will result in the proximity mine exploding, including the player. Note that the proximity mine will explode on death of the player, plus can be shot at and destroyed. * Impulse 31 - Activates/Deactivates Hologram. Has been modified so that it now is deactivated automatically upon death. * Impulse 33 - Turns the Hologram right. * Impulse 34 - Turns the Hologram left. * Impulse 61 - Fires a Pipebomb. Now costs 4 Rockets. Gameplay Changes * The player now makes footstep sounds as they move. * MultiSkin is included with a modified selection to choose from. The number was decreased to 18 so that the game would load faster and due to the author's dislike of many skins. * When the player is hit by something powerful, such as the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, they will now be momentarily knocked to the ground. From the player's perspective it will appear that the player is slightly lowering, their Weapon disappears from view, and cannot be fired until they rise once more. * The Morning Star is included as tertiary mode for the Axe. The chain sounds are not used. New Obituaries * '' "Player" checks if his weapon is loaded'' - Suicide by Rocket Launcher or Proximity Mine. * '' "Player" ate backpack'' - Death by Exploding backpack. * '' "Player" axed a question'' - Death by Throwing Axe. Sounds Gallery MultiSkin Toggle List= RangerTexture.png|Quake himself (1) - "Mr. Quake himself!" BioMan.png|BioMan (2) - "Hey man, nice suit! C&R?" DukeTex.png|Duke Nukem 3D (3) - "No time to play with yourself here!" NYPDCopUpdate.png|NYPD Cop (4) - "Protect the innocent, uphold your law" MrRage.png|Mr. Rage (5) - "MC Kill Whitey" MoleMan.png|MoleMan (6) - "She does have a wart" EvilEye.png|The Evil Eye (7) - "I can see you" Ninja.png|Ninja (8) - "We are not ninja!" MrToadUpdate.png|Mr. Toad (9) - "You're one pretty toad!" PredatorUpdate.png|the Predator (10) - "I'm the Predator, you're the prey!" JudgeDreddUpdate.png|Judge Dredd (11) - "Judge Dredd! Let's restore some order!" TerminatorUpdate.png|the Terminator (12) - "You are back!" C3PO.png|C-3PO (13) - "Oh R2 where are you?!?" StormtrooperUpdate.png|the Stormtrooper (14) - "Wow Stormtrooper, you're tough!" BobaFettUpdate.png|Boba (15) - "If it isn't Boba, go get Han Solo!" Bossk.png|Bossk (16) - "Grrrrrr!" HanSolo.png|Han Solo (17) - "Yes your worship?" Crusader2.png|Crusader (18) - "I'm on a mission from God!" |-| MultiSkin Heads= RangerTextureHead.png|Quake himself (1) BioManHead.png|BioMan (2) DukeTexHead.png|Duke Nukem 3D (3) NYPDCopHead.png|NYPD Cop (4) MrRageHead.png|Mr. Rage (5) MoleManHead.png|MoleMan (6) EvilEyeHead.png|The Evil Eye (7) NinjaHead.png|Ninja (8) MrToadHead.png|Mr. Toad (9) PredatorHead.png|the Predator (10) JudgeDreddHead.png|Judge Dredd (11) TerminatorHead.png|the Terminator (12) C3POHead.png|C-3PO (13) StormtrooperHead.png|the Stormtrooper (14) BobaFettHead.png|Boba (15) BosskHead.png|Bossk (16) HanSoloHead.png|Han Solo (17) CrusaderHeadV2.png|Crusader (18) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls